Ultimate Sacrifice
by MovieVillain
Summary: Esteban does what he do to make things right with his part in Shuriki's take over of Avalor.


Esteban made a lot of mistakes in his life, including letting Shuriki take over Avalor, but this time he's going to make it up. Even though he may no longer be family to Elena and her other relatives and that he won't be forgiven for his sins, he will make things right for real.

Having gained enough training from Ash Delgado, he made a move that was made to be his ultimate sacrifice. He overloaded his magic powers to stop her reign of terror once and for all. Once she is defeated, he drops to the ground.

"Esteban!" Elena catches him through her arms.

"I knew... I won't make it out alive after this," Esteban said in a tone that he is dying from overloading his magic.

"Don't say that! Don't ever give up! I can use my magic to make you feel better!" Elena said with guilt on her voice, knowing that his death is imminent, but she didn't want him to die.

The citizens of Avalor came nearby to witness this tragic event, even Luisa.

"I overloaded my magic. There is no more hope for me," Esteban refused to get help. He may be dying, but he will die having atoned for Shuriki's rule.

"Esteban, why did you do this?" Elena started to shed tears on his upcoming death.

"Is this not what I should do to make things right?" Esteban also shed tears as he asked the questions. "Is this not what a hero should do? Is this not what... familia would do?"

"Yes, this is what familia would do... cousin," she replied with a smile, acknowledging him as family once again as they hold hands together which it's going to be the last time they do this.

"Use your great power, Elena," Esteban points to her chest as if he's pointing to her heart. "Avalor needs you... more than it needs me. Goodbye... prima."

In a matter of seconds, he closed his eyes, dying peacefully. Next, his entire body glowed and disintegrated into particles ascending above the night sky. Elena and all of Avalor saw this moment as they mourned over losing him. She noticed his amulet is the only thing that remained in her arms. It was her gift to him, and now its hers once again.

Three days forward, Elena and her grandfather Francisco made a visit to Esteban's grave.

"Esteban made a lot of mistakes in his life, including helping Shuriki take over Avalor. He was a villain in everyone's eyes when his secret got out, but he died a hero," she puts a flower on the vase near the grave.

"I was the only one who could forgive him when his secret was revealed. I understand the reason he let her rule Avalor. If I'd only known, I could have made him not go through the dark path," Francisco said with guilt in his eyes, and tears are coming out of it. "I'm gonna miss him."

"Me too, abuelito. Me, too. Too bad we're the only ones who knew how courageous he was in the end."

"You're not the only one, Elena," Luisa came forward alongside Mateo, Gabe, Isabel, Carla, and Victor. "We all know," she said as she place a flower on her grandson's grave. She was mostly adamant that he will never be forgiven for his betrayal, but with his death, she was filled with guilt that he had to die to be forgiven.

"You know, Esteban was such a troublemaker for his age. Learning that he betrayed Avalor to Shuriki made it worst. With his sacrifice, Avalor owes him," Mateo said his respects.

"All I ever thought about him was that he never will change from his past, but I was wrong. I'm glad to call him 'chancellor' even in death," Gabe did the same.

"I was conflicted on whether I should hate him for betraying the royal family to Shuriki, but I find it in my heart that I can't. I knew that he will have to do something to make it up for what he had done. I never got the chance to help him enough to not go through with what he had to do. I'm glad to call him 'cousin'," Isabel placed the flowers on the grave.

"He was a good friend," Victor added with Carla holding his hand.

"At least in the end, he died being Esteban of Avalor instead of Esteban the Betrayer," Carla added.

They put the flowers to his grave.

"That was enough for him to be forgiven," Elena's best friend Naomi pays her respect to the fallen chancellor. She came by as soon as she heard the news of his death while she was traveling around the world as a sailor. "He made a lot of mistakes of his life, especially with his past. I was never in good terms with him, but I never come to hate him even when his secret was revealed. I never saw him as a friend, but I never saw him as my enemy. I can never thank him enough for his sacrifice to save Avalor."

She is the last person to put flowers on Esteban's grave. Elena put a hand to her should, and they smiled at each other to be reunited like this.

As everyone left his grave, Elena looked at it one last time.

_Goodbye, Esteban. Hope you have a happy life to wherever you are now._

* * *

**Author's Note: So sad. Do you think Esteban will be forgiven for his past if he just die helping Elena against Ash?**


End file.
